La peur, la guerre, l'amour, la tristesseONE SHOT
by Arwenajane
Summary: La peur, la guerre, l'amour, la tristesse et d'autres émotions!


Constatant que tout le monde à aimer ce petit one shot « Ce soir la vérité sera dévoilée », je me lance dans un autre et si elle a autant de succès bah on continuera cette petite aventure lol !

Tout mes one shot sont dédicacés à the Wendy Malfoy ! Ma grande sœur qui est une fille extraordinaire ! Et je ne pèse pas mes mots !lol bisous je t'adore ! ;)

* * *

** La peur, la guerre, l'amour, la tristesse et d'autres émotions!**

Dans le coeur de la nuit de Décembre, un jeune Homme Blond pleurait tout son saoul, pourquoi ? Qui es-ce ? C'est bien évidemment Drago Malfoy ! Celui qui n'a pas de cœur ? Non, celui qui a perdu son cœur durant la rage de la bataille, oui car la guerre n'est pas finie.

_**Flash back :**_

La nuit dernière sa femme lui avait annoncé une merveilleuse nouvelle qui l'avait rendu le plus heureux du monde. Oui, vous avez deviné, un enfant ! IL l'avait supplié de ne pas partir faire la guerre il voulait la protéger elle et le bébé ! Mais il savait bien que son courage de Griffondor prendrait le dessus ! Drago avait même pensé à l'enfermer dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce tout soit finie, mais il savait qu'elle était aussi la plus intelligente des sorcières. Donc il dû se résigner à la voir partir dans ce combat !Sa femmelui répétait: "_je veux me battre pour que notre bébé voit le jour dans un monde où la peur ne sera pas son quotidien, et si tu m'aimes comme tu le prétends mon chéri laisse moi me battre s'il te plaît !_ "(Avec son regard de chien battu, elle savait bien y faire avec cette tête car il ne pouvait rien lui refusé !)Drago lui répondit un mot qui le condamnera à la souffrance : D'accord !

Quelques instant après, il vit toute sa vie défilait ! Elle est tombée, une main sur son ventre, une larme tombant de ses beaux yeux chocolat ! Il coura à en perdre haleine vers celle qui chérissait,sa bien aiméene bougeait plus, ses yeux pétillants de vie était à présent clos à tout jamais.

Il superposa sa main sur celle de sa femme qui tenait son ventre, son cœur était en miette ses espoirs, ses joies, son avenirs tout avait été brisé en l'espace d'une seconde.

_**Fin flash back**_

Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Cria t-il en regardant rageusement le ciel les larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles, tu me manques tellement, c'est injuste, on avait rien demandé à cette guerre !

Une chanson lui arriva dans la tête quanddrago regarda devant lui!

_**Capturer l'horizon où tout semble Désert  
Il faut savoir se taire pour en tirer le son  
**_

Le soleil était entrain de se lever, ses couleurs orangées ne réchauffées plus le cœur meurtri du sepentard.

_**Je ne saurais vous dire si la lumière est là**_

Non, sa douce lumière n'était plus là depuis qu'elle avait sourit aux anges.

_  
**Allez savoir pourquoi  
**_

_**  
Si loin de ma chair**_

_Loin d'elle, loin de notre enfant qui ne verra pas le jour, j'ai tout perdu. Elle est partie en emportant tout avec elle, même mon cœur et mon âme je ne suis qu'une coquille vide qui voudrait la rejoindre._

_  
**De nos repères  
Aussi grand qu'on espère  
De guerre en guerre**_

_La guerre reprend, j'entends les AVA DESKA qui fusent dans tous les sens ! Sur des innocents et sur des barbares ! _

**Tous ces écrans de fond à l'assaut des regards**

_Deux personnes sont près de moi, me disent qu'il faut allé se battre, pour un avenir juste, pour que le bonne équilibre revienne mais moi ? je ne vois rien, ma douleur ma aveuglé je veux une seule chose : les( sa femme et le bébé) venger !  
_

_**On a peine à y croire mais c'est ça la raison  
Aux rivières de Passion qui traversent nos terres**_

_Des parents embrassent leur enfants avant de partir à cette guerre !  
_

_**J'irai creuser le fond jusque dans la lumière**_

_D'un coup, une lumière m'aveugle, heureux je suis, mon ange vient de me tendre sa main un sourire aux lèvres de l'autre elle tient dans ses bras une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus gris, elle me sourit_.

Je lui chuchote: "_tu m'as tellement manqués hermione j'ai cru devenir fou _!"

Elle lui souria :_ Maintenant nous sommes réuni et pour l'éternité ! Regarde ta fille !elle te ressemble tellement ! Allez vient rentrons dans notre maison, suit moi !_

Ainsi la mort, les a réunis ! Un peu comme Roméo et Juliette ! Deux maisons ennemis, deux amours meurtris.

* * *

Chanson de Kyo : A l'assaut des regards 

J'espère que vous avez aimés !

Donnez moi une petite REVIEWS s'il vous plaît !

Bisous

Arwenajane


End file.
